Bells
by Quilan
Summary: Sakura ran through the dark streets when she noticed she still had the keychain in her hand, the bell attached to the chain rinkled everytime she took a step. She heard a rinking sound but she wasn't moving, so how could..? SASUSAKU.
1. They meet again

The Konoha main boulevard was crowded with salesmen trying to sell whatever they offered, the people all had smiles on their faces as they were a part of the busy citystreets. Children were stuffing there faces with sweets as they were dressed in bright colors. This was the yearly Konoha festival and everyone was invited, however..

Not exactly _everyone._

* * *

At the outskirts of the village strangers were watching the beautiful lights and decorations from a distance. Black cloacks covered with red clouds moved through the bushes, moving toward the main Konoha gates.

''What about the guards Sasuke?'' a female voice asked.

''Just do what i told you already Karin'' he bluntly answered.

She nodded and handed over her Akatsuki cloak to her comrade, this was going to be fun. She jumped out of the bushes alone and walked towards the main gate. The guards noticed her presence ''Who're you supposed to be?'' one of them asked with a slight drunk tone. ''Me? Well let's just say i'm your'e worst case scenario'' she smirked. The left guard bursted out laughing ''Oi Koichi, did you hear what the girl said?''. The other guard started laughing as well, that was their mistake. Before they even knew it Karin slid past the guards and knocked them both unconcious. She jumped in pleasure and waved to the others.

''That's the signal!'' Suigetsu said and in a moment they were next to Karin, Juugo gave back Karin's cloak and as soon as she had it on they started to move.

* * *

The colorful lights were decorating the dark streets of Konoha as both Sai and Sakura were walking past the market stands, all kinds off things were sold such a clothes, all kinds of snacks and ornaments. Sai was distracted, for some reason he didn't have a good feeling about this.

''..this keychain?''

Sai snapped out of it ''Huh, did you say something Sakura?''

Sakura growled. ''Do you like this keychain?'' she asked pointing at a keychain with a cherry blossom attached to it.

Sai looked confused ''So what is the purpose of this key-chain?'' he asked.

''It's for decoration like, i could hang it on my backpack'' Sakura explained

''Ugly'' Sai exclaimed.

BOOM.

No this was not the sound of Sakura punching Sai in anger. Actually, they had no idea what this explosion was, all that they knew was that they heard people screaming.

''Damn, let's go'' Sakura said.

* * *

''YOU IDIOT'' Karin punched Suigetsu's face ''Who the hell would use a fire natured jutsu near barrels with explosives?!'' she punched him again. ''Listen, i just tried to give us a bit of light'' Suigetsu snorted. Sasuke looked annoyed ''This is not the time, let's search for the Jinchuuriki fast''. Juugo looked around him ''Let's split up here then, we have little time before they find out we infiltrated'' he said. ''Agree'' Sasuke answered and in a flash he was gone.

Sai and Sakura had also split up and Sakura ran through the dark streets when she noticed she still had the keychain in her hand, the bell attached to the chain rinkled everytime she took a step. After seeing nothing for a while she slowered her pace, she was close to the slums of the village, it gave her a creepy feeling. She stopped at a two way point. ''Left or right?'' she wondered. The bell was ringing as she stood there.

_But wait a minute, she wasn't moving so how could possibly.._

She took the right way and saw someone in a cloak and a straw hat covering his face. She noticed a bell attached to the hat, in the dark streets she followed the sound but slowly the sound dissapeared and eventually she heard only her own bell. She kept on running when she fully smashed into someone, the impact made her fall on the ground. She grunted,

''Oh i'm sorry'' she said brushing the sand of her clothes and stood up.

A weird figure in a cloak stared at her from under his straw hat.

''Sakura'' the figure said.

She knew this voice, her body started shaking as he took of the hat with the bell, his smirk and his hands at the hilt of his blade.

''Sa-Sasuke - k-kun'' she said with a shaky voice.

enjoyed the story? Then please review/criticize. Whatever you think is needed 3


	2. Breathless

**Okay, here's a fast chapter. I have to get my schoolbooks in an hour, so this was kind of rushed. To everyone: Thanks for the reviews and the alerts, i really appriciate it! I think this chapter is a bit OOC, but Sasuke has a hard personality to write. Especially cause he is so emotionless in general. I did my best and next chapter will be longer.**

* * *

They were standing there, face to face. Sakura's body became numb, all she saw was his gesture in the night. He looked at her with a tiny sparkle of red in his eyes.

Sharingan.

He took all the the air out of her lungs cause she admitted that he had never looked so insanely beautiful.

''If it isn't Sakura'' he teased arrogantly.

''Sasuke-kun'' she said so soft it almost was a whisper.

''You know Sakura, if that's the only word you can say, you really are annoying'' he smirked.

She had a flashback inmediatly, she frowned remembering the night he left.

''You know Sasuke-kun, it's about time you came back'' she was taunting him and put on her gloves.

''Make me'' he taunted back.

Too late.

Immense force smacked him to the ground, at least that's what Sakura thought but as soon as she blinked the body turned into a piece of wood.

''Kawarimi?!'' she exclaimed surprised.

''Surprised _twerp_?'' Sasuke whispered in her ear.

She was caught off guard, his body was behind hers now. She could feel his breath in her neck as he lifted his sword to her throat as if he wanted to maintain this position. Sakura growled, there was no way out of this one.

''You know Sakura, all those times that i protected you from danger will be in vain if you try to stop me now'' Sasuke stated.

''Is that a threat?'' she asked ''Cause i will stop you from making this mistake'' she balled her fists.

''Resisting is useless, stubborn girl''

Something snapped inside Sakura's head, she stomped her elbow in his stomach with huge strength. He lost his grip on her and Sakura took her chance to escape, she turned around and gave him another blow to his jaw. Sasuke coughed up blood, forcing himself to stand up again. He was surprised by her strength and not only that. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he could not harm her, but why?

Her pink hair smoothly moved in the soft breeze, he was watching her closely. His red eyes slowly returned to their usual black-like color. Sakura questioned his action, why would he turn off his Sharingan like that? Sasuke turned around, sheathing his katana back in the hilt.

''Why do you always walk away from me like that?'' Sakura said with a sad voice.

Sasuke stopped walking and his head turned to hers.

''Because your'e Haruno Sakura, the only person in the world i can't kill'' he said and turned around again.

''Stop throwing sand in my eyes like that Sasuke-kun, i know better'' Sakura looked down.

His figure disappeared just like that one night.

His hair was touching her face in the slight breeze. She gasped in shock. His body was not even an inch away not to mention his face. He folded his arms around her, the white cloth of his shirt covered her shoulders and arms. He always did that, disappearing one moment and showing up again the next.

Voices were heard from the street, also clinking armour.

Sasuke let go of her and looked at her her face, he smiled and flicked her forehead with his fingers.

''Forehead girl'' he smiled.

Sakura had tears in her eyes and he put up his hat, the little bell rinkling in pleasure. Sasuke disappeared from her sight, she started crying but whiped away her tears as she started running towards Naruto's home,


End file.
